


Arranged Love

by Plas95



Series: Genderswap!Harry One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15 Year Old!Harry, 27 Year Old!Louis, Alcohol, Arranged Marriage, Atheist!Louis, Cheating, Christian!Harry, Daddy Kink, Drugs, F/M, Genderswap!Harry, I cried while writing this, Louis Gets Touchy, Major character death - Freeform, Male!Louis, Mentions of Parties, Mentions of Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Part Two, Pregnant Harry, Sad, Sex, That Ugly Couch, Two Shot, Underage - Freeform, age gap, bad boy!louis, cursing, daddy!louis, female!Harry, innocent!harry, kind of, louis speaks french, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug use, non-con, older!louis, unprotected sex, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two to Arranged Marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is the final part to the “Arranged” series. It is not as long as I would have liked and it is not really edited, so tell me of any mistakes. There are a bit of time skips in this.
> 
> And tell me if you cried while reading this? I cried while writing it. Haha. :)
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
>  
> 
> Rating:
> 
> Teen and up
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom:
> 
> One Direction (Band)
> 
>  
> 
> Category:
> 
> F/M
> 
>  
> 
> Relationships:
> 
> Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
> 
>  
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)
> 
>  
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry, Male!Louis, Older!Louis, Younger!Harry, Age Gap, Alcohol, Drugs, Innocent!Harry, Mentions of Abuse, Cheating, Louis Gets Touchy, Bad Boy!Louis, Sex, Mentions of Underage Sex, Arranged Marriage, Mentions of Drug Use, Mentions of Parties, Christian!Harry, Atheist!Louis, Two Shot, Part Two, Unprotected Sex, Cursing, 27 Year Old!Louis, 15 Year Old!Harry, Oral Sex, Louis Speaks French, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Louis, Non-Con, Kind Of, Underage, Major Character Death, Pregnant Harry, I Cried While Writing This, Sad
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 4765

 

~TWO MONTHS EARLIER~

 

Harry woke up with a jolt, running to the bathroom with her hands pressed to her mouth. As soon as Harry was on her knees and in front of the toilet, Harry felt like she was throwing up everything that she has eaten in the past year and a half.

Harry stayed in the bathroom and leaned against the wall as she took a few deep breaths. Harry looked back at the bedroom. Her husband was still sleeping and Harry didn’t even know if she wanted her husband to know that she was getting sick.

Harry closed her eyes and brought her legs to her chest, placing her chin on her knees.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Harry whispered to herself before she carefully got up off of the floor.

Harry flushed the toilet before wiping her face off and tossing the toilet paper in the trashcan before she went to brush her teeth.

This was the fifth day that she has gotten sick. At first, Harry thought that this was just she was sick with a stomach virus. But, with her being sick so much at random times of the day, Harry honestly thought that she might be pregnant.

Harry turned the light off in the bathroom before slowly making her way back to bed, lying beside her husband again.

Harry smiled when Louis pulled her close to his chest again and nuzzled his nose into Harry’s hair. Harry was happy that her husband was cuddling with her. She was a big cuddler and she had just recently gotten her husband to let her cuddle with him. It really started when they were sleeping one night a week ago. Louis had just pulled her to his chest in his sleep and it startled Harry awake, but she loved sleeping in Louis’s arms.

Breathing in her husband’s scent, Harry feel back to sleep.

 

~`~

 

“Morning, babe.” Louis greeted Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

Harry smiled at her husband and placed his plate on the table. “Hello, sir.” Harry greeted the man.

“What do we have here?” Louis asked, sitting down.

“I made a casserole, sir.” Harry said. “Chicken, broccoli and cheese casserole.”

Louis nodded as he picked up his fork. Harry moved to the refrigerator and picked up Louis’s bottle of water, placing it on the table after opening it up for him.

“Thank you.” Louis told Harry as he began to eat his food. “Would you like for me to fix you some for supper?” She asked.

Louis worked the night shift at a tattoo parlor. He worked from about three in the afternoon to about nine or ten that night, sometimes even longer. A few days ago, Louis didn’t come home until nearly midnight because he was working on a massive tattoo for someone.

“Yeah, I’ll eat it if I have time.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and fixed her husband some food for supper before she fixed her own food and sat down at the table, carefully eating her food as she looked at the older man.

Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him and raised an eyebrow, looking over at her. “Can I help you?” He asked.

Harry shook her head and looked down at her plate, eating her food quietly. She wondered if her baby was going to look like Louis, if she was pregnant. She was sure that she was.

“May I go to the store today?” Harry asked. “We are running low on cheese and chicken.”

Louis nodded. “Sure.” He said. “I’ll give you your money in a bit.”

Harry smiled as she looked at her husband and nodded. Harry was given about €50 a week to go grocery shopping or for whatever she wanted. She used coupons galore so she really didn’t spend a whole lot of money. In fact, she saved most of what she was given and put it in a box that was under the bed.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry said before she continued to eat her food.

 

~`~

 

“Do you need me to call you a cab?” Louis asked as he handed Harry her money.

Harry shook her head and pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek as she placed the money in her pocket. “No thank you, sir.” She said. “Thank you for the money.”

“No problem.” Louis said. “You get home before it is dark, you hear me?” Louis asked. Louis did not like having Harry out on the streets after dark. He was worried that something might happen to him.

There have been so many stories and reports of young women, just like Harry, being kidnapped and raped and killed while they were out on the streets. Some of those women were just simply walking home or walking to their car. Louis did not want to lose his wife to some rapist or murderer or anyone like that.

Harry nodded. “Yes, sir.” Harry told Louis as she stood up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips.

Louis smiled and pressed another few kisses to Harry’s lips, causing the teen to giggle and wrap her arms around Louis’s neck. “Have fun at work.” Harry said before Louis pressed another kiss onto Harry’s lips, sighing happily as Louis depended the kiss.

“Don’t have too much fun without me.” Louis whispered to Harry. “But, if you do, I want pictures.”

Harry laughed and nodded as she kissed Louis’s jaw. “I will, daddy.” Harry said.

Louis winked over at Harry before he grabbed his jacket and put it on. “I’ll see you tonight, baby girl.”

  
  


Harry took a deep breath as she walked out of the apartment. She was going to go and buy some pregnancy tests, as well as things that were needed for the house. They did need cheese and chicken, along with some toilet paper and Harry needed some more pads.

Harry walked down the street, on her way to the local Tescos. The store was three blocks away from the apartment and Harry didn’t want to be out all day and night. She didn’t want to disobey her husband and be out after dark.

Harry quickly walked into the store and went to grab a cart before getting the toiletries and then the food before she walked to the isle where she knew that the pregnancy tests were. They were close to the condoms and such that Louis always got, and sometimes Harry came to get some for Louis when she noticed that they were going low on condoms, which was only a few times.

Harry quickly tossed five pregnancy tests into the cart and went to check out, using her coupons to get a lot of her things.

 

Going home, Harry was worried that it would be too dark out. She had taken a bit too long in the grocery store and it was already getting dark out.

Running up the steps to the apartment building, Harry looked back out at the street. It was still somewhat light out, Harry was thankful for that.

Harry walked into the apartment with her bags in hand and placed two of them down so she could unlock and open the door.

Harry put everything where it belonged before she grabbed the pregnancy tests and went straight to the bathroom so she could take the tests.

Peeing on those stupid tests were horrible. It was weird and hard to get the pee on it right. Harry didn’t know if she was actually doing it right, but whatever.

Harry placed the five tests on the bathroom counter and sat down on the toilet.

Harry waited until each of the tests beeped, signalling that it was time to look at them, so Harry stood up, taking a deep, shaky breath as she looked over at them.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

All five were positive.

“I’m pregnant.” Harry whispered. She was without a doubt pregnant. She didn’t know when she had gotten pregnant or anything, but she was pregnant. Most definitely pregnant.

“I’m having a baby.”

Harry smiled and moved so that she was sitting on the toilet. She was smiling so widely because she has always wanted to have a child. She always wanted to be a mother. And now she was. She was going to have a child. She was pregnant.

The only problem was her husband. Louis. Louis did not want any kids and he has made that clear as day. He has said it many times to many different people. Harry feared that her husband would leave her or make her abort the baby. Harry didn’t want either of that to happen.

If Louis left her, she would have no where to go. She knew that divorce was not an option with what she was grown up with and she was going to be left out on the streets because she would not be welcomed back at her parents’ home. And she was not a murderer, so she was not going to kill her baby or have her baby killed.

She would have to keep this a secret.

A secret from her husband.

She was never good at keeping secrets and she has never lied to her husband, or to anyone really.

She didn’t know how she was going to do this. She would have to be very careful about this.

 

~`~

 

Louis came home that night at about eleven. Harry, like every night, had stayed up late for him. She even made him a little snack for when he got home.

Harry got out of bed when she heard the door open.

“Hey.” Harry greeted her husband. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’s lips.

“Hey.” Louis said. “What is for my late night snack?”

Harry grabbed Louis’s jacket and moved to hang it up where it went. “I will make you a sandwich.” She said.

“Sounds great. I love me a girl who can cook.” Louis tiredly told Harry.

Harry nodded as she looked at Louis. “I love me a man who can eat.”

Louis just chuckled and kissed Harry’s lips. “I’m going to go shower, get the food ready, baby.” Louis said.

Harry was so glad to have tossed the trash out earlier. She did not want her husband to see the pregnancy tests.

She did not want Louis to see those. She did not want her husband to know. If he knew, who knew what he would do or say. He could kick Harry out on the streets, have her get an abortion, anything. Harry didn’t know if Louis would just be okay with her being pregnant, so Harry was going to keep this a secret for as long as she could.

 

~`~

 

Throughout the weeks, Harry had contacted a doctor and set up appointments for her to go to. She even made some payment plans so that she could pay what she could when she could. She had to save money for diapers and bottles and everything that a baby would need.

Saving money wouldn’t be too hard, she hoped. Every week she had at least €25, sometimes more and sometimes less, to save. She used so many coupons that it wasn’t funny. And there were always coupons for baby things.

The only thing that she was truly worried about, payment wise, was the doctor's visits. She didn't know if she would ever have enough money for those and things for the baby. But, she was going to have to try.

Her very first visit was when she was almost two months pregnant, a few weeks after she found out that she was having a baby. She went by herself and told the doctor that she didn’t want to tell her husband until she was absolutely sure that she was pregnant and that she wanted to wait to tell him when she was in her second trimester.

If she did that, she wouldn’t be able to have an abortion.

The doctor agreed not to tell anyone, not like he had a choice. He legally couldn’t talk about any of his patients to anyone unless given permission.

Harry smiled widely when she saw her little bitty baby on the [screen](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/LorqW7rrtyo/hqdefault.jpg). Her little baby was growing in there. She was finally going to be a mother. She just hoped and prayed that Louis would be okay with that.

The next appointment Harry went to was her three month appointment. She cried when she heard her baby’s heartbeat. And she cried when she saw her baby on the [screen ](http://s3.media.squarespace.com/production/768336/9121583/photos/uncategorized/11wk_ultrasound.jpg?__SQUARESPACE_CACHEVERSION=1352168434281)again.

It was right before her fourth month appointment when she decided to tell Louis about the baby. She didn’t know how to do it, so she wrote him a letter and printed off a collage of the ultrasounds that she had so far.

In her letter, she wrote:

‘Dear Sir,

Over these past few months, I have been keeping a secret from you. I am really sorry for lying, but I just can’t lie anymore.

I am pregnant, four months next week. Please don’t make me give up our baby, sir. You don’t have to do anything for our baby, I promise. And I have been saving up money so I can pay for things for the baby.

Please don’t make me leave either, Sir. I have no where else to go. Please don’t make me leave.

I’m sorry for keeping this a secret from you, Sir. I really am.

But I love you, and I love our baby.’

Harry placed the note and the picture down on the table while Louis was in the shower before she went off to do the laundry.

 

~`~

 

“What the hell is this?”

Harry turned to look at her husband, who was holding a note and a picture up. The same note and picture that Harry had left for him when she went to go and wash the clothes a few hours ago.

“Well, what is this?” Louis asked again.

“Um, a note and a picture, sir.” Harry stated, biting her lip before walking on to the bedroom so she could fold the clothes.

“No shit.” Louis said as he followed Harry. “What is this? A joke?” He asked.

Harry stayed silent for a while as she began to fold the clothes.

“You are pregnant.” Louis said, sighing as he sat down on the bed. He had taken Harry’s silence as confirmation that she was. “How did this happen? We were always careful, always safe.”

“There were a few times when you didn’t use a condom, sir.” Harry said. “And, um, I think some of the condoms might have broken.”

“Fucking hell.” Louis mumbled. “How long have you known about this?” He asked. “When did you find out?”

“Almost two months ago.” Harry quietly told Louis.

Louis threw the note and picture down on the bed. “Two months.” He said. “Two fucking months and you haven’t told me at all? You have known that you were pregnant for two fucking months and you didn't tell me?”

Harry didn’t say anything, she just looked down at the clothes.

“Dammit, Harry.” Louis sighed as he leaned back and ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Harry whispered. “I didn’t, I didn’t want you to be upset. And I didn't want you to have me, have me abort the baby. And, and I’m starting to show and we have sex almost every day and, and..”

Louis rolled his eyes as he looked at the crying teen. “Harry. Fucking hell, Harry.” He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Harry folded the clothes before she felt a hand roughly grab her chin, forcing her to look at Louis. “Do not look away from me while I am talking to you!” Louis yelled at Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened as she nodded her head, keeping her eyes on her husband as he spoke again.

“You kept that you were fucking pregnant from me! Lied to me! Disobeyed me!” He yelled. “And you tell me with a NOTE!? A fucking NOTE!?”

Harry chewed on her upper lip as she nodded her head, as best as she could with Louis’s hand on her chin. “Yes, sir.” She whispered.

“A fucking NOTE!” Louis yelled again before he let go of Harry’s chin. “I need a drink. Don’t wait up.” He said before walking out of the room and out of the apartment.

He didn’t go to work that night. He went to the nearest club, fucked a few girls, and didn’t come back until the next day.

 

~`~

 

Louis made his pregnant wife sleep on the couch from then on. She hated it. The couch was so uncomfortable, but it was more comfortable than the floor. Louis still gave her money for the week for groceries, but he demanded that she give him whatever change she had back to him. So it was very hard for the teen to save up money for the baby.

She had used all the money she had saved up by the time she was five months pregnant. She had no money for the doctor’s appointments and no money to buy things for the baby. And Louis was even meaner to her than ever before.

There was even a time when Louis hit Harry. She was moving slower than normal because she was having some back problems and she didn’t finish cleaning the bedroom fast enough, so Louis hit her in the face. She had a bruise.

That made the teen terrified of her husband. She was six months pregnant and terrified that her husband would hurt her or their baby. Louis had been drinking more, doing more drugs, bringing women home and fucking them with Harry in the next room.

Harry didn’t know what happened to her husband.

And she hated to say that she still loved the man.

She loved the man who she married.

She loved the man who had gotten her pregnant.

She loved the man who used to cuddle with her.

She loved the man who had hit her.

She loved the man who cheated on her.

She loved the man who yelled at her.

She loved Louis.

And she didn’t know why.

 

~`~

 

By Harry’s eighth month of her pregnancy, she was beyond miserable. She was aching all the time and she was having this horrible cough. She still pleased her husband when he wanted it and she still cooked and cleaned and did whatever Louis wanted.

All of her stress and work and the sex led Harry to go into labor three weeks early.

Louis wasn’t home and she didn’t know what to do. So, she went over to a neighbor’s, who was an older woman, and told her that her water had just broken and that it was early.

The fifteen year old mother to be was rushed to the hospital and she gave birth, without her husband or any family members there, a few hours later. The baby was as healthy as one could be for being born three weeks early.

Harry, however, did not have the same luck as her little girl.

While giving birth, Harry began to bleed. She bled a lot and the doctors could not stop it.

 

~`~

 

When Louis returned home, he noticed that something was off.

His wife was not home. There was no food cooked. All that Louis noticed was a puddle of something on the floor. He didn’t know what it was, and he really didn’t care. He was pissed that his wife wasn’t there.

He was pissed and worried. Just a bit worried. Over these past few months, Louis had begun to hate his wife while she still loved him. Louis had thought that he hated Harry before, before he began to somewhat like her, but as soon as he found out that she was pregnant, he hated her more than anything in the world.

He did not want a child. He did not want any responsibilities. He did not want a child. At all. Ever.

He blamed Harry getting pregnant on the fifteen year old, not himself. Louis felt like he did nothing to get Harry pregnant. Harry should have taken the morning after pill whenever she felt that the condoms broke or when they didn’t use one.

Louis was not at fault with Harry being pregnant. Harry was.

 

“Fucking hell.” Louis mumbled as his phone rang. It was the fourth time that night that the same number has called him.

“Hello.” Louis answered the phone.

“Mr. Tomlinson? I am calling from St. Thomas’ Hospital.”

Louis frowned. “Okay?” he said, not really knowing where this was going. Part of him didn’t want to know where this was going.

“We have been trying to get ahold of you for hours, Mr. Tomlinson. Your wife was admitted in here earlier today and it would be best if you came here to talk to the doctors.” The woman on the line said. She sounded sad.

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.” Louis told the woman. It was nearly eleven. Why would they need him there now?

Louis went to the hospital anyways, not knowing that what he was going to find out was going to feel worse than death itself and not knowing that he would find love at the same time.

  
  
  


On November 18th at 4:58 pm, Harry Edward Tomlinson II was born.

On November 18th at 5:36 pm, Harry Edward Tomlinson was pronounced dead.

  
  
  
  


~`~

  
  
  


“Dad! I can not wear that to church!”

Louis chuckled at his six year old daughter as he went into her room. “Why not, my dear little girl?” the thirty four year old asked.

“Dad! It is ORANGE!” Little Harry exclaimed as she motioned to the orange dress that was placed on her bed.

“Don’t yell, Harry.” Louis chuckled. “And what is wrong with orange?” He asked.

“Mommy doesn’t like orange.” Harry told the man.

Louis sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling the little girl onto his lap. “Mommy did like orange. Just not a whole lot. She would think that you were the prettiest girl in the world if you wore that dress.” Louis told his daughter.

“Really?” Harry asked her father as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and green with her curly hair all in her face.

“Really.” Louis promised. “Now, please put on your dress so we won’t be late for church. Mommy wouldn’t like for us to be late. I still have to get my shirt on.” Louis said.

Harry giggled as she traced some of the tattoos on her father’s chest. “That says mommy’s name. She has my name.” Harry told her father.

Louis nodded and pressed a kiss to the little girl’s head. “She and you do have the same name.” Louis said. “You look just like your mother.”

A few tears fell from Louis’s eyes as he placed his chin on his daughter’s head.

 

~`~

 

Since the day Harry had died, Louis began to change his ways. It took a bit at first. He was so angry at everything and everyone because Harry had died. That was when he realized that he didn’t hate the teenager, he loved her. And she was taken away from him.

There was a time when Louis even blamed his daughter for Harry being gone. But he got over that pretty quick.

His daughter was his life. She was his love.

Louis changed for his little girl. By the time his daughter was one, Louis was going to church regularly. He stopped drinking and doing drugs. He went back to school. He got a better job. He changed.

He continued to get tattoos. He had a bunch of his tattoos covered up. He did not want his daughter, or anyone else, to see some of the things that he had tattooed on his body.

He had two tattoos that he loved more than any of the rest.

One was dedicated to his late wife, having her full name, her birthday and the day she died.

The other was dedicated to his daughter. It had her full name and the day she was born.

His two loves would always be close to his heart. Always.

 

~`~

 

“Louis! It’s good to see you again!” Pastor Daniels greeted Louis. “And you too, Miss Harry. You look very pretty today.”

Harry smiled at the man, showing two missing teeth. “Thank you! Dad said that mommy would love this dress on me!” She proudly told the pastor, who just nodded and chuckled.

“It is a very pretty dress, Harry.” The man told the six year old.

Louis chuckled at his daughter and pressed a kiss to her cheek, having to bend down to do so. Harry was short, just like her mother.

“You have fun in Children’s Church, alright?” Louis told his daughter before he pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

Harry nodded and gave her father a wet kiss to the cheek before she ran off to the Children’s Church room.

“How have you been, Louis?” Pastor Daniels asked Louis.

Louis let his shoulders sag some before he shrugged. “I miss her.” He whispered. “So much. And Harry looks just like her.”

Louis didn’t have to explain who he was talking about. Pastor Daniels knew.

“She’s in a better place now, Louis.” The man promised. “You will see her one day, I’m sure of it.”

Louis nodded and took a deep breath. “I know. But, it doesn’t make things easier.” He whispered. “Especially not today.”

Pastor Daniels nodded his head and pat Louis on the back. “I believe a prayer will be done before we start service this morning.” The man told Louis, who just nodded.

“I need it.” He whispered. “A lot.”

 

~`~

 

Church went on like it did almost every Sunday. They prayed for Louis and his family before service, then they sang and then there was the preaching.

After church, Louis took his daughter to get some food from a local cafe before they went to a florist. They brought their sandwiches and drinks and cake and flowers to the cemetery and went to Harry’s grave.

“Mommy!” Little Harry yelled happily when they reached Harry’s marked grave.

There was a little [picture ](http://36.media.tumblr.com/dea578f3dc3d82f6d3fd5bd0456463c7/tumblr_n3z1n031wP1sg6si2o1_500.jpg)of Harry beside her name.

“Hey, baby.” Louis greeted as he sat down beside the grave and placed the food and drinks down before placing the flowers in front of the tomb stone.

Louis would bring his daughter here almost every day to see Harry. They brought flowers for every holiday, for Harry’s birthday, for their anniversary, and every Sunday.

Little Harry went on to tell her mother about her Children’s Church class, like she did every Sunday since she could talk, while Louis watched his daughter. She looked so much like her mother that it wasn’t even funny. Louis loved his little girl so much.

“Baby,” Louis said when it was his turn to talk. He had given his daughter his phone so she could play one of her educational games with the headphones on. “It’s so hard without you.” Louis whispered as he looked up at the sky.

“I miss you so much. I was so stupid. So dumb. I didn’t even know you for a year. And, and I treated you so horribly. If I, if I was a good husband, then you wouldn’t be here right now. You would be close to twenty two. You would be watching our daughter play and grow. Maybe we would have had more kids? Maybe you would be pregnant again?” Louis whispered. “I don’t know. But you would be with me. Alive.”

Louis took a deep breath as he looked down at his wife’s tombstone. “People keep telling me that I shouldn’t blame myself, Harry. But, but I can’t not blame myself. I’m the reason why you are here. You are gone because of me.” He whispered.

“You don’t get to see our little girl grow up. She looks like you more and more each and every day. She is just like you.” He whispered.

Louis was quiet for a few minutes, crying to himself. “But, God had a reason for taking you away from me. From us.” Louis whispered. “I might not be the man I am today. I might not love God like I do. I might not be who I am.”

Louis and little Harry stayed there for a bit longer, eating their food and cake, before getting ready to leave. Louis turned to the tombstone and pressed a kiss to the top of it.

“Happy Anniversary, baby girl. I love you.”

 

 


	2. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
